San Valentin
by Nian
Summary: Yaoi. One Shot. RuHana. MitKo. En un dia especial, dos personas reafirman su voto de amor y confianza y otro par desean creer en él.


San Valentín

Por Nian

RuHana – MitKo

N/A: Hola, pues este fiko esta un poquito largo, espero que no se aburran y que les guste el desenlace, además de que es mi primer MitKo con RuHana, de cualquier forma les agradeceré que lo lean y me den su opinión, y FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!

Un día mas comenzaba en Kanagawa, pero no era cualquier día, era el día de San Valentín, cuando todas las chicas que gustan de algún chico en especial, le regalan chocolates. Indiscutiblemente era un día especial para todas las parejas pero para Kiminobu Kogure, No, el no tenia novia, o alguna persona especial con quien deseara pasar ese día. Como buen estudiante y deportista tenia amigos, muchos conocidos y una buena reputación, pero en los últimos días, sus amigos habían conseguido novia, por lo que simplemente ahora solía pasar mas tiempo solo.

Como cualquier lunes llego a la escuela, dispuesto a soportar otro día lleno de romance y regalos, tenia que admitir que se sentía aun poco solo, no tenia muchas ganas de ver escenas románticas sonriendo como si nada pasara, pero no tenia otra opción.

Abrió su locker sin esperanzas de encontrar chocolates, como le sucedía a Hanamichi tan a menudo, saco lo necesario y suspiro sin muchas ansias de entrar a su clase de Física.

El ruido fue muy notorio, pero no se asusto, sabia quienes eran los culpables, pues aquella escena le era familiar, todas las mañanas en que llegaba temprano veía como esos dos llegaban media hora o quince minutos antes de entrar a sus clases para aprovechar al máximo su tiempo solos. No dijo nada, ni tampoco los observo, solo continuo con sus labores hasta poder decir "Buenos días".

Llegaron justo a la hora acordada a la escuela, entraron a los lockers, no esperando encontrar a nadie como siempre, se creyeron solos y tan pronto entraron a los casilleros Rukawa presiono su cuerpo contra el de Sakuragi y lo empujo contra los casilleros al mismo tiempo que capturaba los rosas labios de su Hana-kun, logrando hacer mucho ruido, sin darse cuenta de que alguien mas ya estaba ahí.

A Hanamichi, le encantaba esa forma de mostrar la necesidad de contacto físico e íntimo que su zorro tenia, hacia lo que le placía cuando lo deseaba y en ese momento ambos deseaban lo mismo, besarse con pasión como si fuera la última vez.

La escena se prolongo, y Kogure no quería irse sin antes hacerles saber a sus compañeros de equipo que había estado, en el mismo lugar que ellos y a la misma hora.

Rukawa besaba hambriento la boca de su novio con fuerza, manteniéndolo muy apretado entre los lockers y su cuerpo, sin notar que tenia un espectador, por lo que continuo besando el cuello de Hanamichi cuando se le acabo el aire.

Sakuragi comenzaba a gemir con las caricias que su amorcito le estaba dando, le encantaba que le besara el cuello con la misma intensidad como si fuera su boca, volteo su cuello dejando expuesto el lado derecho para Rukawa sin poder evitar voltear hacia su lado izquierdo con los ojos cerrados, pero se sintió observado, así que los abrió para quitarse esa sensación, pero al ver que realmente alguien lo observaba, reacciono empujando a Kaede suavemente.

Buenos días, Sakuragi-kun – quiso saludarlos primero, sin mostrarse escandalizado con el comportamiento de sus jóvenes compañeros.

Kaede, Espera ya suéltame! – al parecer Rukawa no había escuchado el saludo debido a su obsesión por besar el cuello de su pelirrojo – Hola Megane-kun! – no era la primera vez que esto sucedía pero Hanamichi sabia que su conducta daba mucho que desear y por fin Rukawa, con un gruñido de insatisfacción le dio mas espacio.

Buenos días Rukawa – inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo cordialmente como siempre.

Mmh … - no le gusto que le quitaran la inspiración, estaba un poco molesto, solo se dirigió a su locker y saco lo necesario para su primera clase, yéndose rápidamente hacia el techo del edificio, para desquitar esas ganas de continuar.

Llegaste muy temprano, no crees? – se dirigió a su locker después de que observo que su novio se iba sin decir nada.

Si, bueno, me caí de la cama y ya no pude dormir – no era en serio.

Te caíste, Te dolió? … Dónde te pegaste? – Hanamichi tomo la respuesta de Kogure Literalmente.

Es "un decir" Hanamichi, no me caí, solo no pude seguir durmiendo je, je – la credulidad de Hanamichi lo hacia reír en ocasiones.

Oh, Es "un decir", pues yo nunca lo he dicho – se quedo pensando un segundo y al sacar algo mas de su locker, un tubo de lubricante, callo al suelo.

Que van a hacer? – pregunto asombrado, y hasta un poco escandalizado, al identificar aquella cosa.

Hanamichi se puso nervioso, acaso no era obvio, llegaron temprano para hacer en el techo del edificio, lo que no podían hacer en ninguna otra parte, a menos claro, que les dijera a sus padres que iría a casa de Yohei para hacer alguna tarea y que los padres de Rukawa no estuvieran en su casa para que Hanamichi pudiera quedarse con el toda la noche, pero ese era el plan para justamente festejar ese lindo día con su novio.

Voy a arriba con Kaede, espero que no vayas y si alguien te pregunta por nosotros, dile que no nos has visto... y con respecto a tu pregunta – levanto el lubricante para que lo viera bien – No es obvio?

Sssi pero, como...?

Pues como siempre – contesto con simpleza y fue a encontrarse con Kaede en el techo del edificio – Hasta luego Megane-kun – se despidió con una sonrisa dispuesto a disfrutar su mañana.

A-Adiós – no supo que más decirél creía que tenían la libertad de hacer 'eso' en la comodidad de su casa pero resulto lo contrario, y eso sí le sorprendió.

Ya no faltaba mucho para la hora de clase, caminaba por los pasillos de los terceros años intentando no aburrirse, estaba seguro de que ese día iba a ser muuuuy aburrido, sin novia o novio pues se le ocurrió terminar con su ultima novia hacia apenas 2 semanas y al parecer ella ya estaba interesada en alguien mas, por eso Mitsui ya no le insistió en arreglar sus problemas, de cualquier forma el tampoco la quería, solo estaba con ella para no aburrirse a la hora del almuerzo.

Hanamichi se mordió los labios cuando al fin llego su segundo orgasmo, y aun recostado sobre su uniforme semi desnudo y boca arriba, acogió el cuerpo de su novio en su pecho, mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración.

Mm ... Te amo – con los ojos cerrados y acariciando las bronceadas piernas que rodeaban su cadera, beso al pelirrojo.

Yo también – correspondió el beso y sonrió un poco cansado pero satisfecho.

En cuanto se sintió fuerte de nuevo se levanto para vestirse y le ayudo a Hanamichi a vestir y asearse un poco. La forma de comenzar el día le pareció fantástica.

Te ayudo a bajar las escaleras?– se acerco a Hanamichi, y lo rodeo con sus fuertes brazos mientras le besaba el cuello.

Yo puedo hacerlo solo – rió al sentir ese calorcito en la nuca, y esas cosquillas en el cuello.

Déjame bajarte, anda me gusta cargarte ... si? – comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, estaban siendo muy cariñosos pero únicamente por que estaban solos.

Nooo, yo puedo ... dejame caminar Kaede...Ah ... ja, ja ... – le contestaba riendo y jugueteando de la manera mas tierna, mientras Rukawa lo levantaba del suelo, y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Hanamichi ya no se resistió, rodeo el cuello de su zorro con sus brazos y se dejo cargar por su novio, riendo entre besos y caricias, como siempre que acababan de hacer el amor.

Kaede besaba y jugaba con su Hana muy feliz mientras bajaba las escaleras con el en brazos, ya solo le faltaban algunos escalones, cuando una persona de negra cabellera y fuerte personalidad, aclaro su garganta para hacerse notar.

Mm ... – volvió a gruñir un poco molesto, se puso serio y bajo a Hanamichi sin avisar pero con cuidado.

Que pasa? por que me bajas? ... – al observar a donde se dirigía la mirada de Rukawa, centro su mirada en la misma dirección, por fin entendiendo el cambio de personalidad en su Kaede – Hola Mitsui! – sonrió de pie, a un lado del Zorro.

Buenos días Sakuragi y que paso con "Michi", ahora que me acostumbre al sobrenombre me lo vas a quitar? ... ja, ja ... – rió sin darse cuenta de que su actitud molestaba a Rukawa.

A ... bueno yo – Kaede le rozo el hombro con el suyo cuando bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a su salón de clases nuevamente sin decir nada – Ya se fue ... – Hanamichi no pudo evitar suspirar, deseando que su novio se mostrara cariñoso en todo momento y ante la presencia de cualquiera.

Que tipo tan raro – subió hasta donde Hanamichi observaba la amplia espalda de su amante con cierta consternación – Se molesto? – al observar la preocupación en el rostro de Hanamichi, también se preocupo.

Eh, no se, no lo creo – sonrió y sus ojos brillaron mas que de costumbre – solo es un poco serio frente a los demás pero conmigo es ... muy diferente – en su mirada risueña Mitsui noto la realidad en la que Sakuragi vivía, despedía el amor a flor de piel.

Es bueno? – la pregunta broto sin poder evitarlo.

Quien? Kaede, claro que si, solo tienes que ... – Mitsui miro hacia abajo y con una triste sonrisa movió la cabeza negativamente.

El amor ... es bueno? – levanto la cabeza esperando ver el rostro feliz de su amigo.

Es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, pero creí que tu lo sabrías? ...- Mitsui movió la cabeza negativamente otra vez – Terminaste con tu novia?

Sip, pero no conozco el amor, Yo nunca me he enamorado de verdad – metió las manos en sus bolsillos y suspiro de nuevo.

Pues que mal, yo creía que tu eras un Don Juan experimentado y que si habías ... conocido ... el ... amor – al continuar hablando se dio cuenta de que no conocía realmente a Mitsui, no como el creía.

Siempre hay una primera vez, solo espero que llegue pronto – lo esperaba en verdad.

Sí, ya veras que si – su entusiasmo era contagioso – bueno es hora de la clase, nos vemos en el entrenamiento ok?

Ok.

Cuando Hanamichi llego a su salón, esperaba visitar a Rukawa en el suyo, pero en la puerta muchos mensajeros con regalos exigieron su atención, eran demasiados y le llevaban muchos chocolates, en distintas presentaciones, de muchos de sus admiradores de otras preparatorias. Simplemente se dio a la tarea de firmar "de recibido" en todas las hojas necesarias y se dirigió con su gran montaña de regalos a su asiento.

Al ver pasar a su amigo con tantos chocolates en brazos, se sorprendió un poco, sabia que Sakuragi seguía sin tener admiradoras, pero en cambio había ganado muchos admiradores desde que entro al equipo de Basketball.

Te felicito Hanamichi, ahora si te fue bien! – lo dijo entusiasmado, pero al ver el rostro sonrojado y un poco preocupado de su amigo, pensó en Rukawa – estas preocupado por lo que dirá el Zorro?

Un poco, pero si me como todos los chocolates sin que se de cuenta, tal vez nada malo pasara – en su inocente cabeza, ideaba todo el tiempo distintas formas de esconder regalitos de otros chicos a su zorro y parecía que en esta ocasión también tendría que hacerlo.

Y quienes son tus admiradores, si se puede saber? – pregunto divertido, ya era un poco tarde y era obvio que su Profesora de Biología no llegaría a dar la clase, así que podrían usar su tiempo para divertirse un poco.

Ok, veamos – tomo la primera tarjeta que tenia en sus manos y leyó en voz alta la dedicatoria y el nombre de quien enviaba los chocolates – Ah, esta es de Sendoh, y dice: "Para el mejor jugador de Basketball, el pelirrojo de fuego mas hermoso, que llena mi corazón con su risa y su dulce voz", esto es gracioso je, je – continuo leyendo, sorprendiéndose de las múltiples dedicatorias y los nombres de quienes las escribían y enviaban. Para Yohei, fue divertido escuchar los cursis y pequeños escritos en forma de poema de Maki, Fujima, Hanagata y hasta Kyota, pero mas risa le dio, que el Sr. Judo aun intentara reclutarlo en su equipo con chocolates – Mira esto, es de Tatsuhiko, no creí que Yo le gustara – ese regalo si le sorprendió.

Tal vez solo quiere que entres a su equipo de Judo – ambos rieron al recordar lo insistente que podría ser ese hombre.

Tienes razón, aun así me halaga tener tantos admiradores, je, je pero es obvio, soy el chico mas guapo del mundo, ja, ja – siguió riendo, creyéndose la gran cosa, sin darse cuenta de que Yohei había puesto sobre su mesa una pequeña caja de chocolates sencillos, pero los preferidos de Hanamichi – Mm que... – miro a Yohei un poco sorprendido y sonrió agradecido – Gracias!

De nada – se froto la nariz sin esperar nada, mirando hacia el frente, pero la mano de su mejor amigo apareció frente a el con una cajita blanca – Que es?

Un chocolate, creíste que no te daría nada? – Yohei por fin tomo la pequeña cajita y la abrió – Lo hice anoche ... se supone que es un diamante, por que la amistad es un diamante, por que dicen que es muy valiosa y es para siempre, por eso hice un diamante, parece diamante? – necesitaba saber si su amigo veía aquella bolita de chocolate con la forma en la que intencionalmente Hanamichi la había moldeado.

Si, si lo parece – le agradeció a su mejor amigo que se acordara de el, con la mirada y una grata sonrisa.

Las clases continuaron, pero los profesores llegaban tarde o pasaban mucho tiempo en el teléfono, hablando con sus parejas, y los alumnos esperaban ansiosos la hora del almuerzo, el cual aparentemente después de mucho tiempo por fin llego.

Antes de ir a la terraza del edificio, Hanamichi llevo sus regalitos a su casillero, casualmente encontrando nuevamente a Kogure sacando su almuerzo del suyo.

Vaya, son muchos chocolates he, por ahí escuche que algunos chicos de Kaynan, Shoyo y Ryonan te mandaron todos esos regalos, es cierto? – pregunto con entusiasmo y un poco de envidia.

Hey, Kogure ... otra vez te encuentro – acomodo todo lo que traía en la banca cerca de su casillero con cuidado – pues si, es cierto, y a ti como te fue, cuantas chicas te dieron chocolates?

Solo dos, pero ambas tienen novio así que no hay ninguna intención escondida, solo amistad.

Mm ... pues que mal, sabias que Mitsui termino con su novia? – recogió todas las tarjetas y las metió en el sobre mas grande que encontró.

Pues no, de cualquier forma el y yo no somos tan cercanos como crees.

No, por que, acaso no es un buen chico? – termino y comenzó a pensar en donde podría esconderlas.

No lo se, tal vez solo sirvo para apoyarlo en los partidos, o ya no somos tan compatibles, no estoy seguro – siguió pensando en las razones de su alejamiento y al no escuchar nada de Sakuragi volteo a donde estaba, sorprendiéndose de la cara graciosa de su amigo – que te pasa?

No se donde meterlas – se refería al sobre con las tarjetas de sus regalos.

Por que no las guardas en tu casillero?

Kaede podría verlas – de pronto una inocente idea asaltó su mente – Me harías un favor?

Que favor?

Podrías guardarlas en tu casillero ... por favor!

Esta bien, no te preocupes, de cualquier forma nadie se pondría celoso de mi, si las llegara a leer je, je – acepto y de inmediato las guardo en uno de sus cuadernos, sin darse cuenta de que ese mismo usaría en una de sus próximas clases.

Gracias Megane-kun, eres un buen amigo je, je ... toma esto también – le dio una cajita blanca con un chocolate adentro.

Es para mi?

Sip, eres mi amigo no?

Oh, lo siento, es que yo no tengo nada para ti – estaba un poco avergonzado pero no había pensado en darle nada a sus amigos.

No te preocupes, me conformo con el favor que me estas haciendo, je, je.

Gracias, de verdad esto significa mucho para mi – sonrió mas cómodo con la situación y una pregunta asalto su mente – y que te dio Rukawa?

Todavía nada – se acerco a su casillero para abrirlo sin realmente mirar al frente – pero espero que en el almuerzo me de "algo" – abrió por fin la puerta de su casillero y se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar dentro un increíble arreglo totalmente de chocolate – WOW, esto es increíble mira, mira, ven! – llamo a Kogure para que viera aquel lindo pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón con fresas y chocolate blanco, y dos figuras de lo mismo en el centro.

Tienes razón, esta increíble! – observo el pastel asombrado con el obsequio del zorro, después de todo el Rey de hielo era bastante esplendido.

A Hanamichi se le salio una lagrimita sin poder evitarlo, jamás había recibido nada de alguien a quien le gustara y ese día era posiblemente el primero de muchos.

Al observar lo sentimental y sensible que Hanamichi era, Kogure se sintió aliviado de que por fin alguien satisfacía la necesidad de amor de uno de sus mejores amigos y aunque también deseaba sentir aquella calida sensación, se sentía feliz por que ahora sabia que el amor si existía.

Ambos se dirigieron a almorzar, Kogure se decidió a no estar solo en la cafetería de la escuela, así que para no mostrarse como tal, se fue a donde no hubiera nadie para comer su almuerzo, su salón de clases.

Hanamichi de inmediato se reunió con su novio, esperaba ansioso el momento de verlo no solo para agradecerle su hermoso regalo sino también para darle el suyo, que aunque no era tan grande, estaba hecho con sus propias manos y con mucho amor, del bueno.

Cuando llego y lo vio recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia abajo, le parecio el hombre mas guapo y apuesto del mundo, acaso se merecía tenerlo, eso no importaba ya , solo sabia que era el amor de su vida y que no lo dejaría ir mientras su amor fuera correspondido. Se acerco a el y de inmediato saco una pequeña caja roja con un moñito rojo y extendió su mano con ella en la palma.

Miraba hacia abajo pensando en aquello que había escuchado sobre su novio cuando una mano con una cajita roja invadió su panorama. La tomo y sonrió complacido de tener a su Hana-kun en el almuerzo.

Gracias – sintió la necesidad de asegurarse de que el pelirrojo le pertenecía, a si que simplemente lo rodeo con sus largos brazos por la cintura y lo beso ansioso de comprobar su amor a través de sus labios.

Mm ... – suspiro y se dejo abrazar, feliz de estar en los calidos brazos de su zorro – perdón por llegar tarde.

No importa, comemos? – había dispuesta sobre el piso una deliciosa cena, digna de una importante celebración.

Almorzaron como siempre, hablando de todo, entre besos, caricias y palabras cursis, tiernas y dulces. Se suponía que en un día como este no debían discutir por nada, ni por nadie, aun así Kaede tenia curiosidad por saber aquello de lo que Hanamichi no había hablado pero que estaba seguro, había sucedido.

Todavía no era mediodía pero los pasillos de la escuela estaban desiertos así como los salones totalmente vacíos, solo uno de los chicos mas guapos y apuestos del equipo de Basketball caminaba suspirando por los pasillos de los terceros años sin realmente prestar atención al hambre que tenia, estaba triste, lo admitía, necesitaba aquel calorcito que Hanamichi y Rukawa despedían cuando estaban juntos, necesita a una persona con quien hablar de todo, y pasar el tiempo sin realmente sentirlo, pero ya no quería estar con una persona por la que no sintiera realmente amor, ahora que había visto que este realmente existía deseaba encontrarlo, con quien fuera posible.

Nunca había estado con un hombre, cuando supo que Hanamichi y Rukawa estaban juntos, le parecio sorprendente no por que fuera homo fóbico sino por lo contrarios que eran sus caracteres y sus personalidades, aun así se sintió muy feliz por su pelirrojo compañero y por el Rey de hielo, quien al estar con Hanamichi parecía un volcán en erupción, era una lastima que solo lo veía de esa forma cuando este no se percataba de la presencia de alguien mas a su alrededor, solo cuando estaba con Sakuragi demostraba sus sentimientos.

Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que los había visto, sus semblantes de satisfacción le habían hecho sentir nostalgia por la primera vez, cuando todo era nuevo y hermoso, echaba de menos ver la vida de color rosa. Pensando en su inevitable soledad, siguió caminando por los pasillos cuando un delicioso olor invadió sus fosas nasales, se dirigió hacia la fuente y encontró a un solitario chico como el, sentado en su salón, comiendo sin muchas ganas.

Kogure, que haces aquí? – entro al salón, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

Mitsui, Hola, que haces tu aquí? – se puso sus lentes para comprobar que no se equivocaba.

Nada, solo disfruto mi soledad je, je y tu haces lo mismo?

Supongo que si – nunca se le habían acabado los temas de conversación tan rápido.

Puedo hacerte compañía? – se sentó cerca de Kogure, frente a el.

Claro, si, por que no? – por que no podía pensar en algo de que hablar con Mitsui, era un misterio. Mitsui estaba pensativo, así que no noto la falta de comunicación entre ellos en ese momento, de cualquier forma muchas preguntas y pensamientos llenaban su mente y decidió expresar algunas de aquellas que no se podía contestar por si solo.

Crees que soy guapo? – la pregunta no implicaba nada, solo era una forma de asegurarse de que aun era atractivo.

Guapo? Tu, pues ... – lo miro mejor, y noto que si – Yo creo que si – lo dijo sin inhibiciones.

Y crees en el amor?

Claro que si! – sonrió seguro de su respuesta.

Yo no estaba seguro, pero después de ver a Sakuragi y Rukawa, todo me parece diferente.

Mm ... si tienes razón, esos dos si que te hacen creer que realmente existe el amor, son demasiado apasionados pero me parecen sinceros.

Es cierto y recibiste muchos chocolates? – decidió cambiar el tema.

Pues no muchos pero no importa, tal vez en la universidad me vaya mejor y a ti como te fue?

No he entrado a ninguna de mis clases, me quede dormido en la terraza y olvide que tenia clases, puedes creerlo? – sonrió divertido.

No te gustan los chocolates? – saco los que tenia guardados en el bolsillo pero al mover su brazo, tiro el sobre que contenía las tarjetas de Hanamichi – Ups, se me cayeron – se agacho a recogerlo, pero al hacerlo Mitsui también se inclino, tocando así sus manos al mismo tiempo.

Lo siento – separo su mano de la de Kogure sintiéndose extraño, fue rara la sensación al contacto, pero tenia que admitir que lo sintió calido y agradable.

No te preocupes, quieres uno? – le ofreció un chocolate, y nuevamente al acercar su mano a la de Mitsui, volvió a sentir esa calida sensación.

Gracias – al tocar la mano del chico de lentes recibió nuevamente una agradable sensación, esta vez ya no se quedo con la curiosidad, simplemente con sus dos manos abarco la que Kogure tenia extendida y la acaricio sin sentir vergüenza.

Mitsui ... – miro a los ojos su compañero de equipo, totalmente sonrojado, no sabia lo que estaba pasando y no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no movió su mano.

Lo siento – después de unos segundos de permanecer mirándose a los ojos, una ráfaga volvió a tirar aquel sobre que Kogure guardaba – Se cayo otra vez – se soltaron un poco nerviosos sin llegar a entender la razón de su sentir, ni de sus acciones – Es tuyo? – Mitsui levanto el sobre en esta ocasión y se lo devolvió a su amigo.

S-si – estaba nervioso, aun no lograba describir aquella rara pero agradable sensación al sentir las manos de Mitsui en la suyas.

Te la mando alguien en especial, tienes novia? – esas preguntas estuvieron fuera de lugar y lo supo en cuanto hablo, pero no pudo evitar hablar de esa manera.

No, no tengo – nuevamente se sonrojo, ahora se sentía como si estuviera siendo cortejado.

De quien es?

De Sakuragi, me lo dio a guardar, no quiere que Rukawa lo vea y yo fui su única solución.

Mm ... ese tipo si que es celoso, no crees?

Pues si, pero a Sakuragi le gusta y eso es suficiente para el.

Yo no seria tan celoso con un novio como Sakuragi, es difícil no serlo, lo admito, pero yo seria diferente – mientras hablaba sus ojos se concentraban en el pálido rostro de Kogure, encontrándolo fascinante y muy apuesto.

Si, y como serias tu? – solo pregunto para continuar charlando, la mirada de Mitsui comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso y no sabia que decir o hacer.

Seria un buen novio, para empezar presumiría a mi novio por todos los lugares donde paseara y le diría al mundo entero cuanto lo quiero – sonrió al darse cuenta de que se estaba dando publicidad como un buen novio, pero en ese momento solo estaba actuando como su corazón se lo dictaba y este necesitaba la cercanía y la calidez de otro.

De verdad?

Claro y tu que harías?

No lo se, no estoy seguro, nunca he tenido novio, quiero decir novia – se corrigió rápidamente.

Te avergonzarías de ser gay?

No, no, claro que no es solo que a mi no me gustan los chicos o eso creo? – se quedo pensativo, si eso era cierto entonces por que se sentía nervioso o emocionado cada vez que veía a Mitsui o Rukawa, era una rara sensación pero en ocasiones le gustaba sentirla.

Nunca te ha gustado ninguno? – al ver el rostro preocupado y sonrojado de su compañero se dio cuenta de que algo en el comenzaba a ¿"gustarle"?

No, pero no descarto la posibilidad, por que creo que el amor no tiene nada que ver con el sexo, es decir, creo que una pareja no tiene que estar formada necesariamente por un hombre y una mujer – Mitsui comenzó a acercarse sin vergüenza, haciendo que Kogure hablara mas de lo necesario – ... sino por dos seres que se amen de verdad – en ese momento Mitsui estaba demasiado cerca.

Yo también lo creo – su cercanía era extrema, sus labios estaban muy cerca y aun no entendía por que se había acercado tanto a su compañero.

Pues te felicito por que – ahora estaba muy nervioso – es bueno que seas tolerante y que Mmm – abrió los ojos muy grandes al sentir los labios de Mitsui sobre los suyos, sonrojándose aun mas de lo que ya lo estaba.

Sus ojos brillaron y los de Mitsui se cerraron, al parecer el chico mas alto estaba actuando sin pensar, intentando penetrar los labios de quien estaba mas que asustado sin saber que hacer.

Kogure, Megane, necesito aquel sobre que te ... – entro al salón de Kogure seguro de que ahí estaría, pero al ver que estaba acompañado, deseo no haber interrumpido la escena – Perdón, no quise interrumpir es solo que ...

Mm – al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Sakuragi ambos chicos se separaron nerviosos y mas concientes de sus actos – Sakuragi, que dijiste?

Que me disculpen, pero es que necesito aquel sobre que te di a guardar – había tenido una pequeña discusión con su novio y ahora exigía leer cada tarjetita que había recibido.

Claro, aquí lo tienes, paso algo? – al ver el semblante serio del pelirrojo la pregunta broto.

Si, bueno Kaede quiere leer las tarjetas que me enviaron, esta un poco molesto y por eso vine a pedírtelas – tenia curiosidad de saber lo que ahí pasaba antes de su llegada pero no podía quedarse, su novio tenia la mayor prioridad, después le preguntaría a sus compañeros si sus sospechas eran verdaderas – Gracias y nos vemos en el entrenamiento – no dijo mas y salio corriendo a encontrarse con su novio.

Cuando el pelirrojo salio, Kogure ya no podía mirar a Mitsui a la cara, algo en su semblante le hizo temer que algo mas podría suceder si lo permitía, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer evitarlo. Después de unos segundos de un incomodo silencio,  
Mitsui se decidió a hablar, deseaba sacar todo lo que sentía y creía que era el mejor momento.

Lo sentiste? – lo miro a los ojos, estaba seguro de que había sentido algo, no lo había identificado aun pero quería saber si su compañero de equipo también había experimentado alguna sensación extraña en su pecho.

Que .. a que te refieres – nervioso intentaba hablar sin realmente saber que decir.

Cuando te bese ... no sentiste nada? – ahora estaba intrigado, quería creer en el amor y con ese beso no recibió nada, pero sintió mucho, y ahora esperaba habérselo dado a la persona correcta.

Ah .. Yo .. no se – aun no miraba a Mitsui, quien al escuchar las evasivas del chico de lentes, comenzó a desanimarse de forma notable – si .. – lo dijo en un susurro esperando no estar equivocado al desear enamorarse – Si sentí algo pero creo que si lo repetimos tal vez estaré mas seguro – por fin pudo mirarlo, totalmente sonrojado, muy contento con la reacción de Mitsui pues este de inmediato sonrió feliz.

Que bien ... por que me gustaría repetirlo – sonrió un poco sonrojado con la petición de Kogure y se acerco nuevamente hasta sentir sus suaves labios.

Continuaron besándose, Mitsui sabia bien como hacerlo, de eso no había duda, pero Kogure apenas estaba aprendiendo, y con mucho gusto Hisashi decidió enseñarle. Al separarse cansados de besar y con los labios hinchados, Kogure sintió la imperante necesidad de saber que era lo que estaban haciendo y si "eso" tenia futuro.

Que significa esto para ti? – la vulnerabilidad era obvia en el tono de su voz, afortunadamente Mitsui lo noto.

No es solo un juego, es algo mas – no encontraba las palabras para poder explicar sus sentimientos en ese momento pero deseaba a través de su mirada reflejar la misma vulnerabilidad y disposición para comenzar un nueva relación – No se que es lo que tu sientas en este momento pero Yo ... quiero que seamos algo mas que amigos, no se como comenzar, o como continuar, pero estoy seguro de que me gusta lo que siento y de que quiero continuar besándote, – toco los labios de un Kogure totalmente rendido a sus pies después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras – tocándote ... – acaricio las mejillas rosas de su compañero y lo volvió a besar suavemente – Deseo estar contigo, por que solo contigo me siento así, y si tu quieres, creo que podríamos ser mas que amigos.

Kogure estaba un poco confundido , intentaba entender lo que sucedía pero su cerebro no estaba procesando la información de la mejor forma, así que totalmente seducido obedeció a su corazón.

Seamos mas que amigos – sentencio por fin con seriedad y se acerco a Mitsui para comenzar un nuevo beso.

Seamos novios – después del acercamiento, esperaba que la respuesta a su propuesta fuera afirmativa y no se equivoco.

Esta bien, acepto tu propuesta – con una sonrisa llena de dicha decidió comenzar una relación, esperando encontrar en ese chico todo el amor que deseaba sin realmente buscarlo.

Después de leer todas aquellas tarjetitas, miro a su pelirrojo novio, se encontraba dibujando formas invisibles en el suelo donde estaba sentado, estaba un poco triste no pensaba que unos tontos regalitos de unos tontos básquetbolistas podrían opacar su día de "mucho amor" y cero peleas. Aun mas decepcionado se encontraba al saber que Rukawa no había recibido nada de ninguno de sus admiradores, este simplemente tiro todo a la basura en la presencia de quien le daba sus regalitos, era duro con todo el mundo, por eso Hanamichi valoraba mas su relación, por que sabia que Kaede solo era bueno con el.

Esto es todo? – pregunto como si el pelirrojo hubiera hecho algo malo.

Si, bueno no ... los chocolates me los comí pero ... eso no te molesta verdad?

Mm ... – lo pensó un poco, en conclusión su Hana no había hecho nada que provocara esa reacción en los basquetbolistas que se habían atribuido el derecho de mandarle aquellos regalitos – No, no me molesta, solo me molesto que no me dijeras nada, y que yo lo supiera por alguien mas.

Quien te lo dijo?

Eso no importa – no le iba a decir que el Sr. judo se había entrometido en su relación – solo quiero que me prometas que no me ocultaras nada, por mas desagradable que sea para mi.

OK, lo que quieras je, je ... ya estamos bien?

Sí! – en cuanto lo dijo su Hana se lanzo a sus brazos, comenzando a besar su rostro entero como agradeciéndole su tolerancia y que no haya empeorado el asunto – Gracias! ... – y continuo besándole las mejillas, la frente y la boca.

No tienes que agradecerlo.

Claro Que si, yo sabia a lo que me atenía cuando te di el "Si", así que te agradezco que no hayas empeorado la situación y menos en un día como hoy – siguió riendo feliz, sobre su novio besándolo con mas cariño y ternura.

Rukawa solo dejo que su Hana le demostrara su agradecimiento, riendo y correspondiendo los besos que su pelirrojo con amor le daba, esperando la oportunidad de cambiar sus posiciones para ahora agradecerle el infinito amor que le profesaba sin inhibiciones de ninguna clase.

Te amo! – una vez que ya había logrado posicionarse sobre el pelirrojo, le dijo aquello que podía lograr en su Hanamichi, lagrimas de felicidad – Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Yo te amo mas – y comenzó aquel jueguito riendo feliz de la vida.

Y aunque ellos ya se conocían, tal vez no del todo, deseaban vivir todos los días, sabiendo que su otra mitad existía que el amor existía y que el amor entre ellos existirá por mucho tiempo mas.

Dos pares de seres enamorados de la vida, consiguieron el amor ese día, un día importante después de todo, aun para Kiminobu Kogure.

N/A: Pues que les parecio, como les mencione anteriormente es mi primer fiko con dos parejas, y el primero en el que incluyo un MitKo, por lo que me salio un poco raro, de cualquier manera espero que les haya parecido decente la forma en que escribí la parte MitKo por que es la primera, sean buenitas y denme su opinión que es mi primer fik de San Valentín, bueno pues es todo, gracias por leerlo y hasta luego. FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN, sean felices.


End file.
